indie_pogofandomcom-20200213-history
Game Modes
Game Modes are the different ways to play Indie Pogo. Single-Player Arcade Battle Arcade Battle is a mode where the player will take on fights one after another until they encounter the final boss. Finishing Normal mode with a fighter unlocks a trophy of this fighter that be viewed in the Shop island. The player starts Arcade Battle with 3 lives and have to take down each fighter once to progress. Each fight takes place in a different set stage. * First fight: vs Jack on Afterlife Hub. * Second fight: vs Zorbié on Flappy Pipeyard. * Third fight: vs Lilac on INK. * Forth fight: vs Teslakid on Runbow Volcano. * Coin Intermission: Catch as many coins as you can! They will count towards the player's total coins. * Fifth fight: vs Blockman & Velocispider on Block World. * Sixth fight: vs Penelope & Stardrop on Space Junction. * Seventh fight: vs Fishy & Orcane on Bouncy Castle. * Eighth fight: vs Viridian & Welltaro on Polar Dimension. * Ninth fight: vs CommanderVideo & Shovel Knight on Retro Zone. * Final fight: vs Crow on Sovereign Deck. 5ba79728738a8945b354143f93b1a556_original.png|A new fighter approaches... 89cf5d289d8fc5bedafc9572b9d599b7_original.png|Stardrop is winner! Modes1-coin.png|Suddenly, money-filled Cookie Clicker! Challenges Main article '': Challenges Modes1.png|Backers just chilling at the elevator Modes1-chal.png|Quick matches cater to perfecting characters and mechanics... Modes1-chal2.png|... and pay homage to their original games! Training Mode '''Training Mode' was a much requested feature as far back as June of 2018, during the pre-release. In Patch 1.0.14.0, AI opponents in Local Matches could have their difficulty set to 0, but the premise of a dedicated training room or mode was still in high demand, as it would offer unlimited fight time and variable control to practice combos and SUPERs. In Patch 1.1.0.0, a proper Training Mode was added, using a prototype stage from the game's early inception. Modes1-train1.png|When AI level 0 isn't doing the trick... Modes1-train2.png|... Training Mode will give you the practice you need! us-iphone-1-indie-pogo.jpeg|The stage's original concept (2016) Infinite Pogo Infinite Pogo '''is a game-mode that was introduced in Patch 2.0.0.0. In this mode, 1 player fights against up to 3 CPUs at a time. These CPUs start at very low health, but re-spawn with increased health after being defeated. The goal of this mode is simply to defeat as many CPUs as possible before being losing all health. Completing Infinite Pogo awards the player with coins, with the amount depending on the number of enemies defeated. Infinite Pogo matches take place on a set number of stages, which all have the same layout and are chosen randomly. Here is a list of the stages that can be chosen: * Training Mode Stage * INK * Polar Dimension * Runbow Volcano * Well Caverns Infinite_Pogo_2.png|Choose your fighter! Infinite_Pogo.png|Here's what a match of Infinite Pogo looks like Infinite_Pogo_3.png|After playing you're awarded with coins, which can then be spent at the shop. Local Match In '''Local Match, up to 4 players or CPU-controlled fighter can battle. Players can choose characters, set up specific rules such as the number of Lives or the Time, set Stage Hazards or Super on or off, and choose a Stage to fight on. Completing a Local Match awards the player with coins. Modes0.png|Welcome to the Coliseum with your hosts Lenny and BlockHead! 2018-07-04 (10).png|This is where death battles become reality... with bouncing. DnZunhGX4AILKma.jpg|Matches earn you coins which can be spent at the shop later Online Match In Online Match, the player can fight other player in created rooms. It works exactly like Local Match, but an Input Delay can be changed to diminish Lag, and the host can decide certain parameters. Modes2.png|Tonight's tournament will be streamed by our resident VixyNyan! Modes2-queue.png|And now the waiting... Modes2-nogame.png|Come by the Discord to see if any regulars are duking it out! Tournament Rules Prior to Battle of the Leap Lords, a Tournament match type was introduced, allowing more "brutal" stages to be inaccessible during online matches and test players to vote for a preferred fight location. The mechanic was well accepted on its introduction in Patch 1.1.0.0. Modes2-tourney.png|Tournament matches allow selective stage choices Category:Game Modes